


Thor's Anvil

by Rozilla



Series: Thunder Bros - Thundershield Dumping Ground [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Life Drawing, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor likes to be safe when working at his anvil- so when he does metal work in the nude, he ALWAYS wearing an apron, gloves and goggles.<br/>Steve just likes to watch. And draws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Anvil

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the comment section on my 'Un-con-ventional' fic. They made me do it. Quick and dirty stuff. Just how I like it.

Thor was apparently building a model motorcycle out of what looked like random bits of junk to Steve - spark plugs, a rail spike, some old tent pegs- now had a piece he'd picked out for the back wheel clamped in a vice and was priming the blow torch. Steve sat a good distance away, sketchbook in hand and carefully scritching at the paper with a pencil. He might take one of these sketches and work on it more- this one of Thor with his back to him was his favourite so far. He couldn't decide on either copic markers or ink and wash for this one- something that would work to bring out the sparks and the pointed flame of the torch. It would probably go one his blog- with Thor's permission obviously- maybe it'd make a good print for sale to?

'Getting my good side from there?' Thor shouted over the sound of the blowtorch.

'Turn around a bit more,' Steve replied a little louder 'there you go.'

Thor clenched his bare ass and grinned 'Glad you approve.'

It was fun to watch a naked Thor at work, watching how he moved when he went about his crafting. Steve tried hard to concentrate on his work, re-creating them on paper _._ He'd done the basic shapes, now it was the more defined shapes, the shading would be his favourite- then he got to pick out the contours on his back and, hah, everything else. When Thor apparently finished with the torch, setting it aside in it's stand on the work table. He wore a thick pair of gloves, opening the vice in front of him and pulling out the piece.

'Who's this for? The bike I mean?' Steve asked, smudging the pencil along the drawing where the apron was to try and capture the leather surface.

'My Dad,' Thor said, with a smirk 'and he'll never know I was doing it naked.'

'Wouldn't approve?'

'Of you drawing me? Probably not, but he'd be more pissed that I'd risk third degree burns to my family jewels.'

Steve laughed 'Kinky!'

Thor lifted his goggles 'Only if you ask nicely.'

He inspected the piece for a while, frowning 'Right... not bad. Needs more hammer.'

He replaced it in the vice and selected a hammer.

'Is that for my benefit?' Steve asked, as Thor raised the hammer up, giving him a good view of his shoulder, arm and gloved fist above his head.

'Only a little,' Thor replied, remembering to pull the goggles down in time 'safety first.'

Steve continued, still laughing and, for a while, simply enjoyed the view.


End file.
